Babysitting
by Clara 1996
Summary: Clara and Danny have to work, and need someone to look after their sixteen month old daughter, luckily Clara knows the perfect person!
1. The Plan

**Okay, so I'm back! So, I'm now in Aus permanently! And, in between chasing after two young children (looking after, not mine!), and getting ready to do my degree in English, this little story popped into my head! Honestly, I'm starting to feel like Clara Oswald (if only!)!**

**This isn't brilliant, but enjoy!**

Clara was growing frustrated. One problem of living in the city meant that none of her friends were free during the day. All of them worked in 8 till 6, Monday to Friday jobs. It was GCSE time at Coal Hill, which meant every single teacher had to make themselves available if they wanted their students to pass. Everyone in Clara's family lived in Blackpool and Danny's were... well, who knew? The only person able to look after one year old Ellie was the woman down the road who ran a crèche. But she had come down with some sickness which meant her being around children at the moment was a no go. So, a temporary babysitter was needed. After quickly searching the papers the night before, Clara was out of ideas. It seemed at this rate that the only option would be hiring a full time nanny. Then inspiration hit her. Someone who could work ANY time, and the bonus was that they knew him and he knew Ellie. How could she have not thought of him sooner?

"I could always take a day off work?" Danny suggested, wandering into the living room which two bowls of pasta and handing her one.

"No need. I've had a great idea, and it's not taking Ellie to work again, not after last time. Think, we need someone who we know and is always available." It took Danny a minute, but when he realised who she meant he shook his head.

"No way. Absolutely not! No, she's just sixteen months old!"

"Look, Friday is an inset day, so it'll be four days. Then it's half term and we'll be around."

"Clara, have you even asked him yet? He won't agree, I know he won't. Look, I'll just ring work tomorrow and-"

"I'll ask him nicely. Asking nicely always does the trick." There was a pause, as they both comprehended what she had just said.

"Alright, well, all he'll have to do is give her a banana and make sure that she doesn't hurt herself. I can pop back Tuesday, I have a free period just before lunch." Danny sighed.

"Fine, call him. But Clara, I really don't think this will work."

**DWDWDWDWDW**

Clara rang the Doctor after dinner. He picked up after just two rings.

"Clara! What can I do for you?" Clara grinned to herself.

"Well, your goddaughter wants to spend some quality time with you." Silence. Then...

"What goddaughter? I don't have one, unless, that must have been your Christening that I gate crashed!" Clara rolled her eyes.

"No, I meant Ellie. Alright, she doesn't actually have a godfather, but you're the kind of unofficial one!" More silence. It seemed he was processing the information.

"Right, when you say spend time with me, is she old enough to take full responsibility of herself and possibly fight Daleks?"

"NO! Listen, she's sixteen months-"

"A lot younger than the others."

"-and, Danny and I have to work. Please, just Monday to Thursday, you at Danny and I's flat, just watching her."

"Clara, I've told you before, I'm a Timelord, not a babysitter." Clara ran a hand through her hair.

"Please, Doctor. Danny and I have to work, the kids need to pass their exams. Come on, we're helping to make this planet more intelligent!"

"Right. She can get her own food can't she?" This conversation was one step forward, two steps back.

"Okay, all I'm asking you to do is take care of her whilst Danny and I are at work. Like, giving her lunch. She goes to sleep from twelve till four, so you'll be fine. You can plan how to deal with the next load of Cybermen you meet, or something!" She could hear Danny snorting in the background. He found this funny. Fine, time to step the game up to the next level.

"Tell you what, don't take time out of your busy schedule. I mean, Danny said you wouldn't be able to do it anyway. Said you couldn't cope."

"Hey! I said-"

"I'll do it. Just give me the date." The Doctor interrupted over Danny's protests.

"May 19th, 2017. 8.10 am. See you then!" Clara hung up, then looked at her partner, who was frowning at her slightly.

"See, easy!"


	2. Monday

**Alrighty, so here is the first day of the Doctor's babysitting duties! Also, who saw the Christmas special? Just when I thought I was getting over Danny's death! And, me being the same height as Jenna/Clara meant that height comment was totally unnecessary (I'm only pretending to be offended, it was quite funny)! Anyhow, enjoy and please let me know if you like it or not!**

On Monday morning, 8.09 a.m according to the oven clock, the Doctor landed his Tardis in the living room. This was, of course, a normal occurrence for the residents of the flat now, and not even Ellie looked up. Clara was currently packing her and Danny's bags for work that day, while Danny was getting Ellie dressed. The Doctor stepped out and tapped Clara on the head.

"I'm here, one minute early! Say you're impressed!"

"Yeah, wonderful." Clara mumbled, shifting through the bags. Danny put Ellie down on the floor and took his satchel off Clara.

"I have a free period last, so unless something happens I should be back by three." The Doctor shrugged.

"I'll be fine. She's not gonna cause any trouble, if she does I'll hand her over to the Ice Warriors." Clara looked up from her bag, alarmed.

"Oh come on, it was a joke. You're meant to go 'ha ha, that's hilarious'. Like I'd do that, I have got some self control." Clara took a long look at Ellie, before glancing at her watch.

"I better get going, I've got a section in the assembly today." Saying goodbye to Ellie, the pair left, albeit rather reluctantly. It was only a few hours, how bad could it go?

**DWDWDWDWDW**

At 10, there was a fifteen minute break. This was normally an ideal time for most of the teachers to head off and get a cup of coffee and moan about some of their students. Clara, however, was on her mobile. Danny walked in from after his journey from the Maths corridor and smiled, guessing who was on the other end of the call.

"Has she had her banana yet?" Clara was asking.

"Well, I did give it to her, but she didn't do anything but look at it." Clara frowned.

"That's odd. Usually it's gone before I've got back to the kitchen."

"Hmm, right. Ooh, I've got an idea, shall I peel it for her?" Clara resisted the urge to swear profoundly at this man.

"Doctor, she is fourteen months old! She cannot peel a banana yet!" From behind her, Danny sighed. This man was definitely NOT a babysitter. And now he'd have to deal with Clara losing her rag.

"Pass the phone to me." Danny instructed, hand outstretched. Clara handed the mobile over looking rather worn down.

"Right, Doctor, just calm down. Or calm Ellie down. There's a plastic box in the fridge labelled Ellie's lunch. Give it thirty seconds in the microwave, then help her to eat it, make sure she's in her highchair too. After she's done, put her down for her sleep. We should be back before she wakes up." He handed the phone back then leaned against a desk as she finished up her conversation. Once she hung up, she turned to him.

"Well, if he manages to mess up the instructions you gave him, he is very much an idiot." Danny grinned guiltily

"I might have been a bit harsh with him-"

"No, trust me, Danny, I'd have been worse. Maybe this wasn't the best idea..." Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, it's just the first day. See what happens tomorrow. Worst comes to worst, I can take Wednesday off, you Thursday." Clara grinned.

"Are you able to leave early today?" Danny shook his head.

"No, I have to cover for Beth while she supervises the Geography exam." Clara nodded.

"Surely it can only get better, he probably just has high expectations of her. He is a 2,000 year old alien after all." Danny grimaced.

"It sounds very wrong when you say that."

**DWDWDWDW**

Meanwhile, back in the flat, the Doctor was puzzled. He'd found the plastic container Danny had told him about and heated up. But doing this in the kitchen meant he had to leave Ellie in the living room alone for five minutes. Once the meal had been heated up AND placed into a plastic little bowl, the Doctor walked back into the lounge and saw chaos. The cushions were all over the floor, the toy building blocks had been knocked down and scattered all over the place, and in the middle of the mess sat Ellie, chuckling to herself. The Doctor slammed the plastic bowl on the little dining table next to the door.

"Right! If you have not tidied all of this mess up in five minutes, I'll not give you any of your food." Ellie looked up at him, then laughed.

"I mean it. You're what, fourteen months old? On the planet Mironton the people can look after themselves at just ten months. Maybe I should take you there, and leave you." Ellie stared at him, her eyes (identical to her mother's) widening. The Doctor huffed.

"Fine. Have your stupid food. What is this anyway? It's all yellow and green. It looks like mush." He sniffed it.

"Oh, it's potato and peas. I hate peas. This is child abuse, I'll have a word with your parents! Tell you what..." He walked back into the kitchen and opened the freezer. There were oven chips, but they took way too long, plus they weren't salty enough. But he did know that there was a very good fish and chip shop just around the corner from the block. He could get fish there too while he was at it!

"Come on Elena, grab your coat, we're going out."

**DWDWDWDWDW**

For the first time ever, both Clara and Danny had let their classes go ten minutes early (and without homework!), which meant all of their students were extremely pleased with their teachers! Meanwhile, the pair had rushed home, eager to see whether their daughter was still okay. Clara unlocked the door to the flat first and stepped inside. The door to Ellie's bedroom was closed, which was a good sign. As they progressed into the living room, Clara gasped. The Doctor was sat on the sofa, Ellie next to him with what looked like chocolate around her mouth. And she was watching television in the day! Clara allowed just five minutes before bed. She slammed her bag down on the table, making both of the people on the sofa jump.

"What has been going on here? Because it looks suspiciously like Ellie has been eating chocolate and is watching Pingu. But you know that I don't let her do any of those things, don't you?" The Doctor smiled cautiously whilst Ellie gulped. It seemed that despite her age, she knew the seriousness of the situation.

"Actually, it's chocolate cake, the person at the fish and chip shop was selling it, he said it was home-made."

"You took her to the fish and chip shop?" Clara asked, her voice dangerously low.

"No." The Doctor lied, a little too quickly. He saw Clara chew her lip, while Danny put a hand on her shoulder to try and soothe her a little. Secretly, when it was just him and Ellie, he was a lot more relaxed. However, he was also a little better at hiding the evidence of the secret excursions.

"Right, well, has she had her nap at all?" Clara pressed. The look on the Doctor's face was all that Clara needed. She sighed, then went over and picked up Ellie.

"I'll have to put her down now then, otherwise she won't make it through dinner." Almost as if she guessed her mother's intentions, Ellie suddenly screeched.

"No! No sleep mummy!" Clara ignored the little girl's protests and headed off into her bedroom. The little girls wails continued through the closed door.

"Well, er, thanks for taking care of Ellie today." Danny said, trying to break the ice slightly. He knew that once Clara returned the atmosphere would be entirely different. Sure enough, once Clara returned five minutes later, Ellie having been mysteriously silenced, she started to pick up the toys and aggressively throw them into their boxes.

"Can you start on dinner please, Danny?" Clara asked, her voice slightly strained. Danny obeyed without saying a word.

"Are you staying for tea?" Clara asked, her voice returning to a neutral tone. The Doctor had the nagging feeling he was being drawn into a trap.

"A bit too domestic for me, I'm afraid." She nodded.

"Okay. So, are you okay for tomorrow?" He blinked, surprised by the sudden change in her attitude.

"Of course. Same time?"

"Yep. So, see you then. And Doctor, please just watch Ellie properly. You know, not setting her up to be a couch potato." The Doctor chuckled.

"I'll try my best, although in my defence, your daughter can be a little bratty sometimes!" Clara smiled.

"Are you saying you can't stand up to a fourteen month old?" The Doctor shook his head.

"Of course I can stand up to her! Oh, I have a little tale to tell you, by the way." Clara sighed. At this rate, this man would be here forever.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you'll never believe this but when Ellie and I went down the road, the man in the fish and chip shop said 'Oh Ellie, have you brought down your granddad?' and she nodded!" Clara laughed.

"Try not to let it get to you." She froze all of a sudden, Ellie's toy puppy in her hand. She turned on the spot and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Danny, have you been taking Ellie to the fish and chip shop?!" Realising he'd gotten Danny into trouble, the Doctor hastily headed back into the Tardis and took off, leaving Danny to try and defend himself.


	3. Tuesday

**Okay, inspired by The Magician's Apprentice I decided to try and finish this before starting the new Doctor Who fic I've got in my head! Enjoy!**

**Clara :)**

* * *

The day started as usual in the Oswald-Pink flat that morning. Like the last few days Clara woke up at 5.20 and felt wide awake. Venturing out in her pyjamas she switched the internet on and started reviewing her lesson plans for today. She often would review Danny's as well for his spelling and grammar - he was a maths specialist after all.

Plans all read through, Clara went into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. Toast with summer berries jam, and it wasn't even near 7 yet. After showering, getting dressed and brushing her teeth, she discovered only 20 minutes had been killed. The kitchen clock was now on 6.49. Going back into the lounge Ellie's monitor started to show some gree lines, meaning she was up. At the same time Danny's phone alarm started going off. Good, why should he be entitled to a sleep in? Going into her daughter's bedroom Ellie was standing at the cot bars and had a cheeky monkey grin on her face.

"Morning El'" Clara said, kneeling under the cot and retrieving a pink summery dress with matching tights. Changing Ellie into her new outfit, Clara let her daughter walk out of the room once freshened up. Tidying up slightly Clara walked into the kitchen. Ellie was hounding Danny, who was fully dressed and trying to eat a piece of toast which his partner would call charcoaled.

"Ellie, come here." She instructed. The girl obediently toddled over, handing her dummy over and raising her arms to get lifted up. Clara heaved her into the high chair and gave her a bowl of yoghurt which had been prepared earlier. As Ellie ate, the Tardis started it materialise in the room. The Doctor stepped out, breathing an air of confidence.

"Morning Oswald family." It had become a habit which had started after the Doctor admitted the surname Pink was one he couldn't take seriously. Ellie suddenly moved her arm, knocking her Peppa Pig water bottle onto the floor.

"Ellie." Danny sighed as Clara made an irritated sound. Danny scooped the bottle up. Ellie now seemed more interested in her friend who had spoilt her yesterday.

"Ellie eat." Clara commanded. As glumly as a 16 month old could, Ellie turned back to the bowl and clumsily spooned some yoghurt into her mouth. Clara motioned to the Doctor to follow her to the kitchen.

"Thanks for coming early." The English teacher began. The Doctor took a step back.

"You're being nice, yesterday you were being all argh!" Clara looked at her friend for a moment then laughed.

"Sorry, right, I've made her some marmite sandwiches, if she's hungry after those then there's grapes, just remember to halve them as she's too small to eat them whole. Obviously help yourself to food. All the sweet stuff is up high." She pointed at the cupboard just below the ceiling. Even the Doctor would struggle to get up there.

"Did Danny put it there?"

"No, I did last night." He looked up again.

"How did you get up there, have you learnt how to fly?" The small woman didn't answer. Why that cupboard even existed she didn't know. It had been a health and safety nightmare involving the step stool and the kitchen counter.

Ellie had clearly been freed for at that moment she ran into the kitchen, straight past her mother and straight to the Doctor, hugging his leg. The Doctor grimaced.

"You look so uncomfortable." Clara laughed, walking back into the living room. The Doctor followed, Ellie still attached to his leg like a koala. Ellie's parents picked up their work bags, Clara also grabbing the car keys.

"So if she gets cabin fever then you can take her to the park. I can pop back at half eleven to help get her to sleep." The Doctor scoffed, causing Clara to frown.

"No need, it'll be a piece of cake this time." A scowl appeared on her face. The Doctor was quick to defend himself.

"Come on, it's a phrase!" Satisfied, Clara went to detach Ellie and hug her, but Ellie simply turned her head away and clung to the Doctor tighter. Now grumpy, Clara turned and headed out of the flat's door. Danny looked at the Time Lord and shrugged before heading out.

DWDWDWDW

By 10.15, things in the flat were hectic. Ellie had refused the banana before it had even been peeled and thrown a tantrum big enough to rock the Tardis. All because he'd said no to giving her anything else, particularly chocolate. The child was not buying his words, believing instead that he was denying her niceties for no reason but meanness.

"Elena look!" He said, opening the kitchen cupboard and revealing nothing but bread and custard creams. Reasoning with a stroppy 16 month old seemed to be a tricky task. As a final act of fury Ellie smacked the Doctor hard on the head, making his eyes water. Now angry himself, the Doctor rose from the floor, picked up a screaming Ellie and put her in her bedroom, shutting the door once he was out. A moments peace, surely she'd come to her senses once in there long enough. This appeared to be wishful thinking, for next thing he knew there was a thump, sounding suspiciously like Ellie ramming into the door. Give him a Slitheen or Dalek any day. How his friend put up with this all the time he was unsure. The bedroom door suddenly clicked and Ellie appeared, looking like an irate lion cub. The girl thundered towards him, looking tremendously put out. At a guess she'd never been locked in her room as a punishment. Noticing the proximity of her fruit bowl, the Doctor quickly picked up a grape and twisted it in half.

"Grape?" He offered. Ellie paused and accepted the grape. Realising it wasn't anything sweet she threw it back at him.

"Well, that was a waste of a perfectly good grape!" He lectured. The bad tempered girl didn't seem to care, continuing to advance towards him. This time he armed himself with a banana.

"No!" Screeched Ellie, piercing his ear drums. Looking at the clock he saw it was only 10.20. A whole hour until lunchtime. Edging past the little madam the Doctor went back into the kitchen and inspected what else was in there. Caramel ice cream in the fridge. Not helpful. The fridge wasn't much better, Ellie's lunch, carrots, avocados, milk, wine, butter, jam, some potatoes and some yoghurt. Well, someone was going to have to go shopping before tomorrow. As if he had a stalker Ellie silently appeared at the doorway, still looking ready to kill. Out of defences, the Doctor picked her up cautiously and placed her in the high chair. If she'd looked cross before it was nothing to how she looked now.

"Tough, you need to learn to regulate your emotions Elena, I'm not letting you out until you have. I'm getting extremely cross."

"No!" Ellie screamed again, slamming her hands on the high chair's table. The Doctor crosses his arms.

"Fine." He turned his back on the screamer, vaguely wondering what the neighbours were thinking.

DWDWDW

Danny Pink prided himself on being a normal man. Yes, he'd had a troubled past, but he didn't let it phase him. Danny had a pleasant surprise as he forgot that the year 10s were at a sixth form open day so he had free periods both before and after lunch. Knowing Clara was staying at work, the woman sure knew how to hold a grudge, Danny knew that Ellie would be getting stroppy. He needed to go and check that there had been no fatalities, and he didn't mean by the Doctor.

Closing the flat's door Danny heard Ellie screaming 'No!' Louder than ever. Not a very encouraging start. Venturing into the sitting room he had to suppress a laugh. The sandwiches were in a plate in the Doctor's hands. Whenever the plate moved towards Ellie she would scream. Entertaining as it was Danny knew he had to intervene.

"Ellie." He said sternly. Both participants jumped, not noticing his arrival. Taking advantage of her stundness the sandwiches arrived in front of her.

"So, how's it been?" Danny asked sitting next to his daughter. As if acting in Jekyll and Hyde play, Ellie took a big bite of her sandwich and grinned. Moments like this convinced Danny that Ellie would be an only child forever.

"She's been throwing grapes at me all day so I've imprisoned her." The Doctor informed seriously. Danny snorted. This man, who faced aliens daily, was being terrorised by a 16 month old child. Looking at the fruit bowl Danny saw no grapes left, there'd been at least 20 this morning!

"So, where are the grapes now?" Danny queried.

"I ate them. They'd been halved already. How's miss moody?" For the second time Danny had to stop himself from laughing. Hopefully Clara hadn't put hidden cameras in the flat.

"Still moody, the year 10s are on a trip so I've got hours off. Thought you'd need a hand." Unexpectedly Ellie burst into tears, pointing at her lip. Danny stroked her hair, knowing she'd bitten her lip. The cries made the Doctor look tense, how long had Ellie been acting up?

"I'll get her to sleep for you, just don't let her go past three." Once lunch was over, Danny whisked Ellie up and placed her in her cot. A mark of tiredness was that she'd gone to sleep within 3 minutes.

DWDWDWDW

As there were no year 10s, Clara finished early that day. Walking along the corridor to her flat she contemplated what atmosphere she'd be greeted by. Unlocking the door and venturing in, she saw Ellie sat in the hallway sucking her thumb. Where exactly was the Doctor? The answer came immediately by his voice:

"Come in!" Ellie rose and walked into the lounge, Clara following behind her silently. The Doctor had recreated Big Ben and the Shard out of the building blocks. Quickly Clara captured a photo on her phone. Ellie ran over and appeared to marvel at the height. Then, hands outstretched Ellie knocked Big Ben over.

"Oi! You can rebuild that right now!" The Doctor said furiously, moving protectively over the Shard. Ellie moved towards it.

"Don't even think about it, I drove up the Shard once on a motorbike, gave it to your ma now." Looking up he saw Clara in the doorway looking smug.

"She just destroyed my masterpiece." He complained.

"It happens." Clara responded curtly. She was still moody then. "Has she slept?"

"Yes, if you communicated with PE at all you'd know all this." Clara scowled.

"Why was Danny here? I said you'd be fine." The Doctor shrugged, determined to put the midget control freak in her place.

"Well if he hadn't she'd still not have had lunch. Might even have accidentally ended up on Akhaten." Clara coolly placed her phone on the table, seeming irritated.

"Are you staying for tea?" He looked perplexed by the subject change, but obviously sensed danger.

"No thank you. I'll be heading off now, see you tomorrow. Well tomorrow for you, could be 10 minutes for me. Or 10 days, who knows!" Quickly he dived into the Tardis and vanished, managing to miss the destruction of the Shard.


End file.
